No fue culpa de Naruto
by xay-chan
Summary: Y así sucedió que, contrariamente a la creencia general, la primera vez que Hyuuga Hinata se desmayó no fue culpa de Naruto. Drabble


Al fin llegó de nuevo la inspiración, lastima que haya sido por culpa de un examen suspenso (cof,cof, ignoren eso). Esta vez con un chibi Sasuke que siempre me ha parecido moníííííísimo y me han encantado los muchos fics así que he leído. Así que si alguna vez has publicado un fic así seguramente hayas ejercido tu influencia en esta historia y por ello muchas gracias. Espero que os guste.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**No fue culpa de Naruto**

No era que él no tuviera interés en las chicas, aunque es cierto que nunca se había fijado especialmente en ninguna, eso no significaba que fuera raro, ni gay como había insinuado el maldito rubio alborotador de su clase, era simplemente que tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Como entrenar para que su padre por fin le reconociera, estudiar para seguir sacando las mejores notas en la academia y que su madre le preparara sus comidas favoritas para celebrarlo, o mejorar su surikenjutsu para que Itachi accediera a entrenar por fin con él.

No, Sasuke no era gay, solo que no tenía edad suficiente como para pasarse el día pensando en chicas, como cierto memo rubio. Que el supiera ni siquiera su hermano pensaba aun en chicas o en novias y eso que era unos cuantos años mayor.

Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-c hibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/

* * *

Ne, nisan. – dijo una tarde Sasuke - ¿Es raro que no me guste ninguna chica? Naruto se la pasa diciendo que es raro que no me haya fijado en ninguna y que siempre este diciendo que son molestas, ruidosas y entrometidas.

Yo no pienso que sea raro que no te hayas fijado aún en las chicas, todavía eres pequeño para eso. Pero sí que es verdad que no deberías despreciar así a tus compañeras, seguramente lo único que quieren ellas es llamar tu atención. –reprendió con sabiduría el mayor.

¡Pues si todas las chicas son así no creo que nunca me guste ninguna! – replico el pequeño cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía pucheros con los labios.

Estúpido hermano menor – decía con una sonrisa Itachi mientras picaba la frente de su hermanito – Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar a una chica que no sea ni molesta, ni ruidosa, ni entrometida.

Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-c hibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/

* * *

Ni molesta, ni ruidosa, ni entrometida. Cierto que la solución que le había dado Itachi a su dilema sobre las chicas era la más lógica, pero ahora el problema era: ¡¿Dónde iba a encontrar una mujer así?! Solo tenía que mirar a su alrededor para ver que era imposible: al frente la rubia gritándole a un tipo de coleta que dejara de ser tan vago, en el patio la castaña de los moños sacudiendo a un tipo con mayas que parece a punto de desmayarse, a su lado la del pelo rosa, cómo no, pegada como una lapa a su brazo, y el resto juntas cuchicheando y riéndose del idiota de Naruto que por no dejar de hacer payasadas había acabado tropezando con el cubo de la basura yendo este a caer justamente encima de su cabeza. No, las chicas no eran para él y punto.

Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-c hibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/

* * *

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Has visto eso, Hinata? – oye Sasuke decir al chico Inuzuka a su espalda.

Lo-lo he visto, Kiba-kun – contesta la chica con una voz tan suave que apenas se la oye, nada ruidosa – Espero que Naruto-kun este bien.

¡Claro que el cabeza-hueca está bien! ¿Pero a que ha sido gracioso?

No-no podría reírme de una persona que puede que lo esté pasando mal, Kiba-kun – la respuesta de la chica le sorprende y no puede evitar pensar que no es para nada molesta. Disimuladamente Sasuke gira un poco en su asiento para poder ver claramente a los interlocutores.

Pues si tanto te molesta que se metan con él ve y dile a esas chicas que dejen de molestarlo.

¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – exclama la chica mientras se va poniendo cada vez más y más roja. – Es cierto que pienso que no deberían meterse así con él, pe-pero yo no podría simplemente entrometerme en su conversación y decirles lo que tienen que hacer. – Sasuke sonríe un poco divertido, al ver que el rostro de la pequeña esta tan rojo que podría echar humo en cualquier momento, y complacido, de que no se entrometa en los asuntos de los demás.

Ya, tú eres así. ¡Hey, Shino! ¿Vamos más tarde al parque?

Al ver que la conversación ha acabado Sasuke vuelve a mirar al frente mientras llega satisfecho a la conclusión de que al menos existe una chica que no es ni molesta, ni ruidosa, ni entrometida. "Espera", piensa Sasuke, "ni molesta, ni ruidosa, ni entrometida… eso significa…".

Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-c hibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/Sasu-chibi/

* * *

¡Oe, tu! – exclama Sasuke completamente serio frente a una perpleja Hinata.

¿S-si, Sasuke-san? – atina ella a contestar mientras el color se apodera nuevamente de su rostro.

Me gustas.

Y así sucedió que, contrariamente a la creencia general, la primera vez que Hyuuga Hinata se desmayó no fue culpa de Naruto.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Dudas, reclamaciones, peticiones y comentarios en general son siempre agradecidos

Xay-chan


End file.
